1246 Au
Recap for 2/22/2018 This took place during the autumn of 1246 The group: Lucca, Yulo, Beepo, Araneis (Alessandro’s Familiar) and Marion had snuck into Coeris to steal back Marcus’s memories, to find and destroy "It" (something that Vecum and Silvanius know about but the rest of us don’t, and to rescue Francine, the wife of the Bonisagus Traitor and reason he became a traitor to the Order. This group was magicked to be disguised/unrecognizable. Also, Alessandro and Marua (Lucca’s Familiar) was waiting by the flying boat about a mile away from Coeris ready to unleash the laissez faire cannon (the Vecuum Tempes beam of death spell) if things went sideways while the group was in Coeris We had snuck in a back cave to find the room that had all the memories but waited until we found the wife and the "It" to be destroyed just in case moving the memories would set off an alarm. We soon found the jail and quickly incapacitated the single guard. We found Francine and a dwarf named Frank and let them both out of their cells. As the prisoners were leaving the jail an alarm went off. The group inside decided that things had gone sideways so they decided to run back to the room of memories and forget trying to find the "It" for destroying. They also decided that the Vecuum Tempes cannon needed to be fired at the front door of Coeris to make the Tremere head for the front door so they could slip out the back. Using Marua and Lucca’s mental communication link they told Alessandro to use the spell. He use the spell and a massive beam of light and fire tore out of the sky, punched through Coeris’ Aegis and blew apart the front doors, melting a 60' crater into the ancient stone. The group made it back to the Memories Room and stole the memories of Marcus and Frank the Dwarf’s. They ran. Ran like bats out of hell toward the back cave entrance the used to sneak in. They got through most of the caves when finally the Tremere started to catch up to them. Lucca used the spell Wizard's Erection to block the cave behind them and kept running. The Tremere were able to punch through and continued to chase the group. When they got close enough a Tremere in a light gray cloak tried to crush us with an unrecognized Terram spell. It missed us but unfortunately hit Francine and crushed her completely. Marion took a swing at the light gray magus and was able to keep him off balance long enough for the rest of the group to make it out of the caves. She used Thunder Jump to get away and get out of the caves. After a few stealth and athletics rolls we were able to get back to the boat. In the caves Lucca used his flight spell on Frank the dwarf and gave Frank control over it, but when Frank got out of the caves he lost control of the spell and flew off. As the group was flying off they saw Frank flying around and trying to reach us. However a magically thrown boulder hit Frank and he fell to the earth. Lucca flew down and managed to rescue Frank without any problems and the group was able to escape without any problems. We made it back to the covenant and gave Marcus back the orbs that held his memories. He said it would take a season to crate a spell to put his memories back in his head. So we took the winter of 1246 to let him do that. By spring of 1247 he had completed the spell and showed us his memories. They showed and few members of the conspiracy to help the Tremere from different houses. Marcus meeting with the HRE to talk of an alliance between Vecuum Tempes and the HRE. Another memory showing Marcus setting up an alliance with the Tremere and Vecuum Tempes. Another memory showing the locations of some of the battle plans against the Roman Tribunal A long memory showing Marcus destroying the evidence that Benvenicus had gathered. A memory showing Marcus meeting with the leaders of the conspiracy. Another memory showing Marcus finding out that the Tremere were going to betray Marcus/Vecuum and The HRE after their usefulness was over with. And a memory showing Marcus warning the HRE about the Tremere’s Betrayal. Also during the winter of 1246 the Redcaps sent out a message that an emergency Grand Tribunal was to be held at 1247 summer at Durenmar to discuss the strife within the Order. With some intrigue/gossip rolls it was found out that the Tribunal will happen because the Tremere pushed for it to happen. We suspect it’s to point blame at the people who attacked Coeris (we suspect since our group was in disguise and got off scott free Tremere will blame Vecuum/Marcus) With the spring season before Grand Tribunal we went to Insatella at Harco to tell her that we had proof about what Tremere had been doing and what they were going to do.We also tried to see Murion (the Praeco of Durenmar) who would also be the Praeco of the Grand Tribunal to tell her what Tremere had done. She refused to see anyone before Tribunal but we were able to convince the head Liberian of Durenmar to give her a letter that told what we knew about Tremere’s activities. With both Insatella and the letter to Murion we left out that we stole from Coeris and had Vecuum Tempes attack Coeris. We left it at that and we will see what happens at Grand Tribunal the next time we meet. Artaneus copied the lab notes Marcus generated to restore his own memories and Marion was going to attempt to generate a more general spell that would work on anyone including Frank.